


A fairy in a tale

by tinimin



Category: BTS JiKook - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, Jikook royal, M/M, jikook - Freeform, jikook au, prince AU, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinimin/pseuds/tinimin
Summary: Jimin, a prince and second in line to the throne, had never liked life as a royal. He simply didn’t fit in. So what happens when things get too much and Jimin decides he’s had enough. Luckily, a cute boy with a pair of pretty doe eyes might just come to his rescue. But even then, will it all be over?
Relationships: Jikook, Jungkook/jimin
Kudos: 5





	A fairy in a tale

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first fic on here so i’m not sure how it’ll turn out but i hope you will find it interesting!

An introduction.

When Jimin was little, he was just ordinary kid; he played with the other boys and girls at private school, he loved to run around the house with his brother playing games, he had a passion for art and always requested new brushes and paints to mess around with. He really was an ordinary child. At least in his eyes, he was.

You see, children don’t really understand their surroundings the same as adults do. Some children observe the world through a mind of colours and rainbows, then again, some don’t. In Jimin’s case specifically he was completely clueless to who he truly was and where he was being raised. How was a child going to figure out he was a prince, and second in line to a throne he didn’t even know his parents ruled?  
Sure, his family had tried to tell him, but in Jimin’s childish mind he just thought they were playing along to his game of dress-up. So for a long time Jimin just lived as… Jimin. Oblivious to the constant spotlight on him that watched him grow up.

Then along came his teenage years. At just 13 Jimin started to realise who he really was. He knew by this point he wasn’t just another ordinary kid. The flashes of cameras, people following the family’s cars wherever they went, strangers constantly shouting his name. Ordinary children aren’t known by the world, at least not like this. And Jimin was scared, to say the least.

By 17, Jimin fully understood that he was in fact the youngest heir to the throne, his brother Park Seokjin being the first at just 19. He knew he was a prince and he knew his parents were royals.  
Everything was scary. Jimin still didn’t know how to deal with the spotlight he was under but he tried his best to fight through it with his head held high.

For years people envied the Park family, constantly pushing how “picture perfect and rosy” It was. And in most ways, it really was. But what people failed to realise was that, since they were always so busy, Jimin’s parents barely had time for him and his elder brother. Therefore they didn’t build much of a relationship.  
Since being little kids, the pair were mostly raised by maids and temporary nannies—and that caused the two brothers to stick together for a long time. They were all they had.

That.. was until Jimin was 16.  
By then Seokjin had already taken on his royal duties as an heir and barely had time for Jimin or anyone else. He was always attending important events or dinners whilst training to defend his country, all at the age of 18. Jimin grew lonely… lonelier than ever.

That’s luckily when he met Taehyung. The latter was the son of a palace butler. One random day the man was unfortunately sick and couldn’t make it into work; he didn’t live at the palace like the maids did, so he got his son, Taehyung, to go in and send his father’s apologies for him. A simple phone call wouldn’t have been enough, he had said to his son with a chuckle.  
Therefore, Taehyung being the confident boy he was, he wanted to make his father proud. So, he went to the palace and did as he father had asked. Ignoring his nerves as he interacted with the intimidating guards.

What he didn’t expect however, was to come out with a pretty prince’s phone number and a new friend. That friend being the pretty prince… the one he’d always seen on tv prior to that.

Their meeting happened because Jimin had decided to go down to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, since he hated asking the maids. ‘They are people too’ he always reminded himself, even if it was their job to tend to his needs. He didn’t care, he had working legs so he could do for himself.

Upon entering the kitchen, Jimin noticed a boy around his age talking to some of the maids as he entered around the large bench top area. He watched as the stranger bowed politely and began walking away. He was instantly intrigued and wondered why the boy was in his home, but strangely Jimin also wanted to befriend him. The blond was a social butterfly after all.

But the only problem was, Jimin could tell by the boys manner that he wasn’t royalty… and it was looked down upon to befriend a “commoner”, being a royal. So Jimin, being the mischievous boy he was, handed the young stranger a piece of paper with his number written onto it and ran back off to his room. He wasn’t sure if his plan had worked, until he got a text later that night.

𝗧𝗲𝘅𝘁 𝗠𝗲𝘀𝘀𝗮𝗴𝗲  
𝙭𝙭-𝙭𝙭𝙭-𝙭𝙭𝙭: 𝙝-𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙡𝙤? 𝙞𝙩’𝙨 𝙆𝙞𝙢 𝙏𝙖𝙚𝙝𝙮𝙪𝙣𝙜. 𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙜𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙣𝙪𝙢𝙗𝙚𝙧 :)

After that, the pair texted all day night. Quickly becoming best friends.

Taehyung went on to become Jimin’s rock, through it all. He didn’t know what he’d do without his best friend. Jimin just wished he didn’t have to sneak out to see him and only post about him on his secret twitter account. He’d probably always have to do that.

And that’s what began his hatred of being a prince.


End file.
